


Evil eye

by ASAJONES



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Funny/evil, High School, James and Iker are brothers, M/M, Poor Cris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAJONES/pseuds/ASAJONES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris is scared, and then he isn't, but he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil eye

**Author's Note:**

> Iker and James are half siblings.

 

 

He wanted to go out with James. He wanted to go out with James since the boy had started school a couple of months ago and he really, really wanted to date the boy when he had smiled at him after one of their games. He loved that smile, those eyes, that little sexy bod…- Cristiano shook his head. He really wanted to go out with James Rodriguez …

 

There was only one little, tiny, small problem… James had an older brother and the guy would gut him if he knew the kind of thoughts he was having towards sweet, pure, innocent James. 

 

So Cristiano did the only thing he knew would help, he conspired with his best friend, Sergio, who coincidentally  happened to be dating James' brother. 

 

-You want to go out with me?- Sergio freaked out

 

-That is not what I said- This was not going to be easy

 

\- You said, and I quote: “We should go out on Friday”. How am I supposed to interpret that?- 

 

-Yeah but I did not mean “we” as in just you and me, you know, I meant ... -Cristiano paused. -I want to go out with you and Iker and- 

 

-You want to date the two of us?- Sergio almost screams, interrupting him - I am flattered but you must know Iker and I are in a happy relationship and have no interest in involving anybod- 

 

-Nooo, don't be daft- Cristiano was an idiot, but Sergio didn't help. -I want to go out with you two as in a double date, you know, where I bring my own person to date- This couldn't get more awkward

 

-Oh- Sergio relaxed -You should have started there man-  He was smiling again, winking smugly. -Of course you can double date with us, who is the lucky girl or guy?-  Ok, maybe it could get worse

 

-Well I was thinking to invite James- Cristiano muttered carefully

 

Sergio's smile froze and he looked panicked again-What? You want to ask James, James as in James Rodríguez, the brother of MY BOYFRIEND and you want to date him in front of Iker? What level of suicidal are you?- 

 

-Sergio, I just want to take James out and I don't see why-

 

-You don't see why? You don't see why?- Sergio was hysterical. -Do you think Iker would be okay with you, Mr. Cristiano-Casanova-Ronaldo,  tainting his little brother's innocence right in front of his eyes? Do you think I want to be killed by my own boyfriend for just suggesting this… this is crazy Cris… just give it up-

 

-No- Cris said resolved- I don't want to give it up. I refuse to give it up and I want to do this properly... because God help me Sergio, I am very serious about James and you are going to help me because you are the only person on this Earth that can influence Iker and you have to tell him I am serious and would never hurt James, and I can date him like a proper gentleman in front of him and I will cherish and…- Sergio had paled and his mouth was open and he was looking pretty scared so Cris turned around to find Iker Casillas, captain of their football team, brother of James Rodríguez, looking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

 

Great, this was  a f***** disaster. 

 

So Cristiano had two options. He could get the hell away from there and just wait to be murdered by Iker next time they cross paths, or he could man up. Yes, Iker was intimidating and he was their freaking football captain, and yes he was James' brother, but he could not be so irrational as to not hear his reasons and discuss this like civilized humans beings. All he had to do was talk it out, explain his intentions, and confess his feelings to his possible future brother-in-l-…

 

-So  you want to go out with my brother?-  Iker interrupted his train of thought, his voice firm but neutral. 

 

And Cristiano wanted to explain, he wanted to give an elaborate answer, but something in Iker's eyes told him it was better to be direct, and hope for the best. 

 

-Yes- That's all Cristiano said. 

 

-Okay- That's all Iker said. 

 

Wait... what? Wasn't he supposed to be dying by now

 

\- So, I have your blessing to date your brother?- Cristiano was dumbstruck. 

 

-Common Cristiano, this isn't the freaking 18th century- Iker said exasperatedly. -I swear you and Sergio are the most dramatic people that walk on this earth. 

 

-Is that a yes?- Cris had to make sure

 

-As long as James agrees, I don't see why you two can't date. I know you were a serial dater, but you have changed for the better this last couple of months Cris, and you are my friend. I trust you.

 

Cristiano was moved, he had thought Iker was going to be beyond reasoning, but he had taken it really well, he had been worrying for nothing

 

-Besides- Iker said in a much darker tone- It's not like you are stupid enough to mess with my brother right in front of me when I can easily strangle you in the locker room and make it look like it was an accident, right Cris?-  His captain´s maniac smile spoke volumes and Cristiano was convinced he would totally follow through with the threat if necessary. Fortunately, Cris wasn't going to mess this up. He was determined. 

 

-If your brother agrees to date me, I would treat him with the utmost respect Iker, always- He said seriously

 

-Fair enough, so I think you should ask my brother, so we can schedule this double date of yours-

 

-Yes, I should- Cristiano was beaming now- Well, if you excuse me gentlemen, I have a date to plan- and he left, jumping for joy.   

 

Sergio was looking at him with suspicion.

 

-What?- Iker asked amused.

 

-I am just surprised-

 

-Why?- 

 

-You took it so well- 

 

-What was I supposed to do? Hire a hitman? I heard what Cristiano was saying about being serious about James. And I have seen the way he treats him. What else can a brother ask for?- Sergio would have bought it if it wasn't for that malevolent glint on Iker's left eye. 

 

-Besides- Iker spoke as if it was a second thought. - James can't agree to anything without talking to father first, and he would want to meet Cris, and you know how  _ special _ he is to James' friends. So, I am really looking forward to all of this- That evil eye was glinting brighter

 

Poor Cris,

  
Iker Casillas was pure evil.

 

 

 


End file.
